


Cant think of a name yet

by Le_Fruitbowle



Category: LGBT - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 08:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5240759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_Fruitbowle/pseuds/Le_Fruitbowle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A trans boy hopes to start over after recently moving to a new town. Things seem okay in the beginning, except life isn't always easy. Sam's mom recently transferred to a college in their new town. His dad is a recovering heroine addict who is trying to get his life and family back together. Sam has an older brother who isn't in his life very much, but luckily supports his little brother. High school is hard for Sam, especially after his terrible experience in middle school. But when he meets (still thinking of a name) his whole life changes. He falls in love with her, and she loves him, the only issue, is she doesn't know that he's transgender. And when she finds out, things don't work out like he thought they would.</p><p> </p><p>Note from author:         Hey guys! This is my first story! I'm working hard but also realize I have school and a lot going on, so publishing chapters on a regular bases can be difficult. Feel free to leave any comments, ideas, or responses. All rude/hateful comments will be reported and those who wrote them will be blocked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cant think of a name yet

It was cold, really cold. As I zipped up my long red sweater I got another tight cramp. It was hard breathing in the cold air while my chest was so restricted. I pulled out my phone and began to text Noah.  
Me- “Is my binder coming soon? School starts tomorrow.”  
Noah- “Yes hun it should be there by the time you get back home.”  
Me- “thanks”  
No reply.  
Noah is my dad by the way. I don’t ever call him dad though. Here’s a bit about my life: My mom is going to college at the LCC, my dad is a recovering heroine addict, and my older brother lives out of state. My mom always acts disappointed when I talk about being trans. I guess she’s just not ready to accept the fact that she gave birth to two boys. And that perfect little girl she dreamed of was only a fantasy of who she wanted me to be. My dad feels or at least acts really conflicted, like he wants to support me but he still doesn’t know if he truly does. I came out when I was in 6th grade, in my old town. From 6th grade through 8th I was bullied and harassed. My teachers refused to use my preferred pronouns, and my mother told them it was just a faze. The harassment started out with being called a “dyke” to being shoved against walls. It became too much until my mom finally decided to move. I felt so relieved.  
Now, I live in a small city, I love it. My mom and I went in and had a conference with all my teachers about me being trans, my pronouns, and my preferred name. It went pretty well. I explained that I didn’t want the other students to know about my gender identity unless I specifically told them. My birthday is in 4 days and I told my dad that the only thing I want and the only way for me to feel as if he accepts me is if he bought me a binder. I know it was kind of a guilt trip but you should have heard him talking to my mom about seeing me on the weekends. My mom didn’t have a lot of money for the big party and presents so she said I’ll be getting presents at the end of the month when her tax return comes. I guess my dad doesn’t have a lot of money either but It’s his fault for spending his life savings on drugs.  
I approach the front door when I see it. A small brown box hopefully holding my binder. I grab it and quickly run into my room closing the door behind me. The smell of weed drifts through the house, I’m guessing my mom just finished finals week. After a few minutes of chopping at the box with my scissors I finally pull out the black bag. I open the bag to find a white chest binder. As I put it on I can finally breathe, ace bandages and tape aren’t the best for binding, in fact, I don’t recommend them at all. I decide to skip dinner and go straight to bed. I’m kind of excited for school to be honest, I mean, it’s my first day of highschool, and I might actually be in a place that accepts me. I turn off the light, imagine a swarm of fireflies above me, and fall into a deep sleep.


End file.
